


My Mistakes Were Made For You 1/1

by rowofstars



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walls have crumbled too much already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mistakes Were Made For You 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this piece came from. Some angst bubble welled up inside me after a long week of work and when it blew up I was left with these words. I'm not sure if there will be another part to this despite what ideas my muse may have, so for now, it's a one-shot. Comments are appreciated.

Rose is still on her way down from her orgasm, legs wrapped around his waist, arms clutching his shoulders. She can still feel the heat and tingle of the paths his hands and lips traced on her body. With her face nuzzled in the crease of his neck, she allows a self-satisfied smile to escape.

The Doctor is still buried inside her, holding her up against the door, his alien anatomy slowing his breathing much faster than hers. The smell of her, of them, has his body wanting and demanding more; curse his Time Lord shortened recovery period. Half hard, his cock slips free of her warmth and he lets her legs slide down to the floor. He bites back a sigh at the loss.

She wonders absently if there are marks on her back in the pattern of the wooden door to match the delicious ache when she wakes tomorrow. One hand falls off his shoulder and trails down his arm to wind her fingers in his, the other resting on his chest.

He feels it then, the sensation that she’s too close, the moment her small, delicate hand finds his; the need for this to be more than a quick fuck against her bedroom door, an attempt to ease his mind over almost losing her again today. Never mind what it is or isn’t for him, traveling down this road just makes it hurt more in the end. He can’t allow himself the luxury of time she doesn’t have.

Shrugging off her hands, he moves to lift his discarded jeans from the floor. She steps away from the door, confused, her hands now hanging limp at her sides. She wills him to say something, anything, but the only sound is the rasp of his zipper and her hopes falling to the floor.

His back to her, he pulls open the door as she manages to choke out, “Doctor?”

He pauses, feeling the heat of her body’s proximity, ears picking up the tinge of angst and tears in her voice. Rose is standing right behind him, naked in so many ways, but he can only stare into the hallway. The walls have crumbled too much already.

“I… this –,” he starts, “It can’t happen again.” He leaves her then, in the middle of her room, warm and heavy with the musk of sex, forgetting the door ~~and her~~ behind him.

Cold and sticky, their mingled fluids on the inside her thighs is all she can feel.  



End file.
